


colored wool under my fingertips

by SebbieSmythe



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbieSmythe/pseuds/SebbieSmythe
Summary: Счастье — это сидеть рядом с любовью всей твоей жизни и водить пальцем по узорам на его свитере, пока он играет на старенькой разрисованной гитаре.





	colored wool under my fingertips

Вообще-то, завтра выходной, но Герберт должен ложиться спать. С утра ему нужно ехать за тканями вместе с Магдой, а затем выбирать подарок отцу на день рождения, что довольно трудно сделать, когда хочешь, чтобы все всегда было идеально, и еще труднее, если ты не выспался. Когда Герберт не высыпается, он вообще становится невыносимым. Когда Герберт не высыпается, он едва может настроить себя на нужный лад. Его мысли обращаются лишь к мягкой подушке и свободной футболке с Чипом и Дейлом, о которой никто не должен знать, никак не к работе.

Герберт прекрасно все это понимает, но не спит. Зачем, если Альфред сидит на подоконнике и наигрывает что-то на гитаре, мурлыча слова себе под нос? Он всегда предпочтет Альфреда сну.

Инструмент в руках юноши старенький, но звучит превосходно. Герберт сам разрисовал деревянный кузов пару лет назад и осторожно вручил ее обратно возлюбленному, который с тех пор не брал в руки никакую другую гитару. Ее струны слегка дребезжат, как дребезжат многие песни столь любимых Альфредом The Rolling Stones, и это лишь добавляет волшебства звучанию, делая его уютным, почти убаюкивающим.  
Альфред не жалует современные песни, так что наигрывает Space Oddity, и Герберт готов поклясться, что не может выбрать между его исполнением и исполнением Дэвида Боуи. Они оба вкладывают в каждую нотку нечто особенное, личное, что заставляет сердце уходить в пятки, а дыхание — замирать. На стороне Боуи профессионализм, но на стороне Альфреда то, что Герберт бесконечно и бесповоротно в него влюблен.

Несмотря на то, что уже наступило лето, в комнате холодно: погода в Англии, как и всегда, меняется по щелчку. Они оба одеты в свитера из тонкой, но шерсти, и узор на свитере Альфреда чрезвычайно удачно сочетается с узором на его гитаре. Герберт протягивает руку и касается светло-синей завитушки у самого низа. Тот, не отрываясь, поднимает на него теплый взгляд своих серо-зеленых глаз и улыбается. Герберт дарит ему улыбку тоже. Его глаза слипаются, но он не хочет уходить в спальню без Альфреда, а тот, видимо, застрял здесь надолго.

Закончив, молодой человек начинает наигрывать новый мотив, и это Sweater Weather — единственная знакомая ему современная композиция. Он выучил ее специально ради Герберта, потому что Альфред — чертов романтик и готов искать хоть упавшие звезды, если попросят.  
К черту звезды: его любовь не нуждается в доказательствах.

Герберт отворачивается к окну и смотрит вниз. Их квартира находится на верхнем этаже, так что видно все: густые темные шапки деревьев, снующие туда-сюда машины, яркие вывески, стройные тротуары. Даже редких пешеходов можно разглядеть, если сильно прищуриться, но это не так важно. Важно, пожалуй, лишь то, как все преображается под негромкий голос Альфреда, ласково перебирающего струны. Еще немного, думает Герберт, и эти нежные прикосновения достанутся ему.

Так и происходит. Доиграв, Альфред тихо смеется и, отложив гитару, притягивает Герберта к себе.

— Ты сейчас на месте заснешь, — говорит он. — Иди в постель.

— Нет, я здесь, — упрямо качает головой Герберт, уже не способный на более развернутые ответы, и носом утыкается возлюбленному в плечо.

Альфреду не нужны слова, чтобы понять, что все это только из-за него. Он снисходительно вздыхает и говорит, что пойдет спать тоже.

Они идут в спальню. Скидывают с кровати покрывало и без особого почтения оставляют его валяться на полу. Герберт надевает свою футболку с Чипом и Дейлом, а Альфред — простую белую, и вокруг них уютная тишина и отзвуки замолкшей гитары. Издалека доносится резкий автомобильный гудок. Где-то внизу кто-то входит в квартиру и захлопывает за собой дверь.

Герберт ложится под одеяло и тянется вперед. Альфред ловит его губы своими. Поцелуй нежный и ленивый, что усыпляет еще больше, и вот они уже устраиваются поудобнее, соприкасаясь лбами.

—  _Je t’aime_ , — с улыбкой говорит Альфред, прикрывая глаза.

— Я тебя тоже, — отзывается Герберт и решает поспать подольше.


End file.
